1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular unit composed of a cylinder sleeve and a crankcase, for an internal combustion engine. The cylinder sleeve and the crankcase each have a face surface, and a cooling water space that at least partly surrounds the cylinder sleeve and is open toward the face surfaces is configured between the cylinder sleeve and the crankcase.
2. The Prior Art
A modular unit of this type is described, for example, in German Patent Application No. DE 101 53 178 A1. The cylinder sleeve has a circumferential flange that is accommodated in a contact shoulder, which is configured in the crankcase in the region of its face surface. The circumferential flange takes on radial guidance of the cylinder sleeve and absorbs the axial stress that acts on the cylinder sleeve after installation of the cylinder head or the cylinder head gasket onto the cylinder sleeve. For this reason, the circumferential flange is particularly susceptible to wear. However, a repair is difficult to impossible, because the cylinder sleeve has to be replaced, and this sleeve is generally pressed or cast into the crankcase.